The present invention generally relates to fabrication methods and resulting structures for semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to formation of a dielectric layer as etch-stop for source and drain epitaxy disconnection.
In contemporary semiconductor device fabrication processes, a large number of semiconductor devices, such as n-type field effect transistors (nFETs) and p-type field effect transistors (pFETs), are fabricated on a single wafer. Non-planar transistor device architectures, such as nanosheet (or nanowire) transistors, can provide increased device density and increased performance over planar transistors. Nanosheet transistors, in contrast to conventional planar FETs, include a gate stack that wraps around the full perimeter of multiple nanosheet channel regions for improved control of channel current flow. Nanosheet transistor configurations enable fuller depletion in the nanosheet channel regions and reduce short-channel effects.